A release device or release unit normally has one single direction of opening for launching and/or signal activity. Examples of such release units are shown in Swedish Patent B8302508-0 or EP B0 067 733. Such known release devices are well suited for application in an airplane and similar aircraft in the normal travel of the craft when its direction of movement does not significantly vary in relation to the direction of opening of the release device. In helicopters with a high capability of movement in different directions relative to the helicopter fuselage, for example, and which travel at relatively low speeds and at certain times can be almost considered to be standing still in relation to the environment, the release device of the above known type with only one direction of opening provides unsatisfactory protection. The protection can be improved by mounting several release devices on the craft. However, this becomes costly and also results in a significant increase in weight.
In this connection, launching of countermeasures in two directions previously known through U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,511 can also be mentioned. In this case, countermeasures are launched in the form of flares from a target towed by an aircraft. Before launching, the flares are stored in flare holders constructed in the towed target. The design only provides a strictly limited variation in the launching direction of the flares and only has the aim of launching countermeasures at the rear of the aircraft. Limiting of the launching directions is in any case necessary so that the aircraft does not risk being hit by launched countermeasures. By using a towed target for launching the countermeasures, it is also necessary that the airplane or craft travels forward at a considerable speed. The design is not applicable under the movement conditions characteristic for helicopters.